Pieni kissanpentu
by 10yodale
Summary: Eli pieni Marco x Ace tarina Ensimmäinen tarinani tänne, olkaa kilttejä. Pahoittelen kirjoitusvirheitä


Edellisenä aamuna Marco oli lennellyt sinisen feenikslinnun muodossa korkealla Moby dickin yläpuolella. Miehistön keskuudesta kuuli monenlaista juorua siitä että Ace ja Marco olisivat riidoissa ja tämä Marcon käytös olisi nyt Acen syytä, Ace puolestaan kiisti kaikki huhut. Valkoparta ei puuttunut tapahtumiin vaan katseli sivummalta poikiensa sähläystä,hän oli hivenen huvittunut. Myöhemmin samana iltana Marco oli tuupertunut hyttikäytävälle,hänelle oli nousut korkea kuume.

Aamu Moby dickillä oli hiljainen,aurinko paistoi ja muutama lokki lensi pilvettömällä taivaalla. Laivan kokit olivat heränneet aikaisin valmistamaan aamupalaa miehistölle. Laivalla oli käytössä aamuherätys se soi joka aamu samaan aikaan,herätellen miehistön jäsenet pikkuhiljaa uuteen päivään lämpimistä unista. Valkoparran mielestä rutiinit tuovat turvaa ja ehkä niin se onkin,mutta tänään aamupala pöydässä oli hiljaista,kaikkien kasvoille oli langennut musta,synkkä varjo. Jokunen miehistön jäsen vilkuili kulmiensa alta Valkopartaa jos hän sanoisi jotain joka nostaisi tunelmaa edes vähän. Ace ei edes ollut vaivautunut nousemaan sängystä,hän oli liian huolissaan Marcosta. Kaikki tiesivät että Marco on Valkoparalle erityinen ja Marco on ollut aina kaikkien tukena ja pitää miehistön yhdessä. Kyyneleet nuolivat Harutan poskia,muutama muukin nieleskeli kyyneleitä. Valkoparta kunnioitti Harutan ja muiden kyyneleitä, on hienoa että Marcosta välitetään. Vaikka pöytä notkui ruokaa,kenenkään ei tehnyt mieli syödä. Lopulta Valkoparta otti leivän kannikan käteensä ja söi sen,hänen ei tehnnyt mieli syödä mutta ei miehistö tyhjin vatsoin selviäisi,hän toivoi aloiteensa kannustavan muitakin syömään edes väkisin. Pikkuhiljaa jokainen söi jotakin mutta paljon tavallista vähemmän. Miehistön jäsenet tiesivät että tilanne on huono kun Valkoparta oli niin hiljaa,isän tehtävähän on tukea ja piristää poikiaan. Mutta Valkoparran pojat kunnioittivat isänsä päätöstä olla hiljaa ja matkivat häntä,sitä paitsi mitä tälläisessa tilanteessa olisi sanottava?

Ace makasi sängyllään,vasta pestyt ja silitetyt valkoiset lakanat tuntuivat hyvältä ihoa vasten. Ace halasi lakanoita. Marco oli hänelle kovin tärkeä,oli ollut siitä saakka kun Ace oli liittynyt miehistöön. Marco oli ottanut Acen sinisten siipiensä suojaan ja Ace oli lämmittäny feeniksiä kylminä öinä. Kyynelet ilmestyivat Acen tahtomatta tämän silmiin. Eräs muisto hiipi hiljaa Acen mieleen ja lopulta täytti sen kokonaan,lämmin muisto joka tuoksui hyvältä,tuoksui Marcolta. Muisto oli kuin pehmeä makealta tuoksuva usva joka kietoi pian pisama poskisen pojan kokonaan syleilyynsä. Muisto oli päivältä jolloin Ace oli virallisesti liittynyt Valkoparran miehistöön ja Vanha ukko oli käskenyt hänen mennä ottamaan tatuoinnin. Acea jännitti kamalasti,sattuikohan se? Hän oli heti kyllä tiennyt millaisen haluaisi mutta pelotti silti. Tatuoinin tekisi Izo,hän on tehnyt sen kaikille muille ja on hyvin taitava. Marco oli kävellyt sattumalta pisama poskisen pojan ohi ja huomannut tämän jännittävän. "Jännittääkö?",Marco virnisti hivenen pilkallisesti. "E-ei..",mutisi Ace,hän poskilleen oli noussut puna. "Mitä sanot jos tulen mukaasi?",Marco hymyili jänittyneelle Acelle. "Miks sä niin tekisit...?",kysyi Ace hämillään,tottakai hän pitäisi ajatuksesta että luotettava ystävä tulisi mukaan hänen "suuren hetkeensä". " Koska olen reilu,meinaan...",Marco vastasi, "Izo on joskus sanonut että voi olla mukavaa että olisi ystävä vieressä", blondi poika lisäsi puolustavasti. Kun Izo oli kutsunut heidät sisään, Acea ei jännittänyt yhtään niin paljon,hän tiesi että Marco olisi kokoajan hänen vieressään. Kun Izo oli alkanut tatuoimaan Ace oli huutanut kivusta,silloin Marco oli laskeutunut hänen silmien tasolle ja hymyillyt, "Sulla on hienot silmät..",hän sanoi. "Miten se tähän liittyy!?", Ace huusi irvistellen. "Sun pitää olla ylpeä niistä",sanoi Marco hymyillen ja pörrötti pojan mustia hiuksia. "Jutellaan jostain. Kerro itsestäsi", sanoi Marco päättäväisesti. Silloin Ace unohti selässään olevan neulan ja alkoi kertoa itsestään, Luffysta, Sabosta, ajastaan jolloin hän oli ollut kapteeni. Marco katseli Acen koiranpentu silmiä ja kuunteli.

Ace heräsi,hän oli nähnyt unta...Poika nousi äkisti istumaan,jokin kutsui häntä,joku suunaton voima,voima jota ei voi vastustaa, voima nimeltä rakkaus. Ace nousi ja juoksi Marcon hytille, koputti ovea ja astui sisään. Lakanat olivat huonosti ja rypyssä mutta Marcon sänky oli tyhjä. "Eikai se idiootti oo saanu päähänsä mitään typerää?!". Ace ryntäsi käytävälle ja kiihdytti juoksuksi,hänen on olisi löydettävä Marco ennenkuin tälle sattuisi jotain.

Sillävälin Marco kulki kohti kantta. " Onko kannelle aina ollut näin pitkä matka...?",mies mietti yksikseen hortoilessa kohti kantta. Ace juoksi hänet kiinni. Marco kuuli askeleet takanaan mutta keskittyi vain kannelle kävelyyn,hänen voimansa eivät riittäisi muuhun ajatteluun. Yhtäkkiä hänelle tuli hirveän heikko olo ja jalat katosivat alta,mutta Acen vahvat kädet saivat kiinni hänet ennen kylmää lankku lattiaa. "Voi kulta rakas!",henkäisi Ace, hän ei ajattelut mitä sanoi,se oli vaan tullut suusta ilman varoituksia. " T-tarkoitan että miks sä oot täällä?!". Marco ei onneksi kuume hourissaan ollut huomannut Acen sanoissa mitään "erikoista", Marcon voimat eivät riittäneet kunnon vastaukseen. "Mä vaan halusin auttaa..",hän mumisi hiljaa. "Sä autat parhaiten tulemalla terveeksi!",sanoi Ace ja nosti ystävän reppuselkäänsä. Marco painoi päänsä Acen selkää vasten, Acella ei ollut paitaa,Marco hengitti syvään mustahiuksisen pojan tuoksua.

Ace laski Marcon varovasti tämän sängylle ja peitteli huolellisesti. "Kylmä..",Marco vaikeroi peittovuoren alta. Ei hänellä oikeasti kauhean kylmä ollut,hän vain halusi hiukan erityis huomiota Acelta. Ace ajatteli loogisesti ja meni ystävänsä viereen peittovuoren alle. Kun on lähekkäin se lämittää ja Acen keho on tehty tulesta joten se varmasti lämmittäisi. Ace kietoi kätensä Marcon ympärille. "Lämmin..",mumisi Marco hymyillen. Ace silitti miehen poskea jossa ei ollut enää yhtään elämän väriä, mies oli kalpea kuin lakana ja hänen huulensa sinersivät kylmyydestä. Marco tykkäsi saada silitystä,varsinkin Acelta,hän tunsi olonsa pieneksi kissan poikaseksi,juuri sellaiseksi kuin hänellä oli ollut pienenä. Ace ei ollut varma oliko se vain hänen mielikuvituksen tulosta vai kehräsikö Marco hänen silittäessä tätä?

Pieninkin kissa on mestariteos.  
Leonardo da Vinci


End file.
